


Letters from Coming Home

by CaraAkame



Series: Equivalent Exchange [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraAkame/pseuds/CaraAkame
Summary: This contains the Letters written in Coming Home (and possibly later works in this Series).





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously reading this without the actual work will make next to no sense, so I recommend reading that.  
> Also I will be updating character tags and all that when the letters are between other people, but for now RoyEd is all we have to worry about!

_Hey General Bastard,_

_So, Al thinks I should write you so you know we’re not dead, though I don’t see what the point of that is (as I have already pointed out to my dear brother) since you know where we are and what we’re doing all the time anyway._

_But Al’s getting annoying about it so here we are._

_We’re good, just left Liore (we met a bunch of Ishvalans from the Xerxes ruins, they’re pretty cool) and are heading off to Xing for now (as if you don’t know that). If you wanna reply, we’re gonna be with the Chang clan for a bit. Remember May? The obnoxious princess with the carnivorous panda? We’re gonna try to learn some Alchehestry from her._

_Is Scar in Ishval with you? There was a man in Liore, his name is Latif, who says he’s Scar’s cousin. He asked me to relay that he’s finally proud to be related to him and to keep up the good work or something like that. Could you tell him that? Thanks._

_How is Ishval by the way? Everyone doing okay?_

_Ed_

_PS: Al says hi._


	2. Letter 2

_Dear brat,_  

_Thanks for the letter. No I don’t know what you’re doing all the time. You’re not my subordinate, so I don’t need to keep tabs on you._

_It’s nice to know you’re both doing well and that the Ishvalans up there are happy too._

_How’s Xing? Learn anything useful yet?_

_Yes, Scar is indeed in Ishval. I have given him Latif’s message and he said: ‘Yeah, yeah.’_

_Ishval is sandy and hot, but what do you expect. It’s nice to make new memories to replace the ones we made the last time we were here._

_Breda is ogling a pretty Ishvalan healer, it’s actually pretty funny. We keep telling him to go for it, but he just won’t listen. He thinks she will hate him for being in the military._

_Roy_

_PS: That’s nice of Al. Tell him hi back and also not to break any royal hearts._


	3. Letter 3

_Well, Roy, I don’t believe you. I’m sure you’re still keeping tabs on me, just to be annoying or something. _

_Yeah, I know what you mean. Latif is actually with Rose (do you remember Rose?) and they’re having a baby soon. I’m really happy for all of them._

_Xing is Xing. We almost got murdered at the border because no one believed we were the Elric brothers until May showed up._

_Speaking of May: I think the breaking royal hearts might be a problem. May and Al are dating now. It’s really quite adorable. But we have to leave at some point, so who knows how that’s going to work out._

_Alchehestry is hard. The whole Dragon’s Pulse thing is just stupid. Al got the hang of it really quickly, of course, and I’m just sitting here being useless. _

_Tell Breda that Al and I think he’s being an idiot. She won’t hate the military for helping rebuild their holy land, and you guys were really important in giving them their rights back._

_Ed_


	4. Letter 4

_Well, Ed, you should believe me._

_Was Rose the girl in Liore who helped with the whole Leto debacle?_

_I doubt you would have been murdered entering Xing. I know how well you two fight, you would have probably just maimed the poor people trying to protect their territory._

_Oh dear, that can’t go well. I hope May doesn’t kill your brother._

_You’re going to get The Dragon’s Pulse soon, I’m sure. I have yet to meet someone as stubborn and talented as you._

_I told Heymans the same thing, and yet he hasn’t done anything about it. I think you and your brother will have to come to Ishval and beat some sense into the man yourselves._

_Roy_


	5. Letter 5

_Fine, Roy. I believe you._

_Yes, Rose is the one!_

_You don’t know Xingan fighting as well as I do, they would have absolutely flattened us._

_Well, funny story, so May found out that Al has a thing for Winry and went pretty berserk. Al’s alive, but yeah. We’re leaving the Changs now._

_You were right, I actually got The Dragon’s Pulse, like, the day I sent the letter._

_I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted when you call me stubborn._

_We’ll see. Maybe we’ll come to Ishval on our way home? It’s right by Resembool after all._

_Ed_

_PS: For replies: We’ll be at the Imperial Palace visiting Ling._


	6. Letter 6

_Did you learn Xingan fighting over there as well? Because that will come in handy. As long as you don’t use it on me (please)._

_Oh dear, I’m sure Alphonse was wishing he was still in the armor during the fight with May. I hope he doesn’t need a new one now._

_See , I told you you’d get it. It was a compliment, actually, but you’re free to interpret it any way you like._

_I’m sure everybody here would be thrilled to see you. They have incredible coffee here, by the way. Very strong. Very black. You’d love it._

_Roy_

_PS: Tell his Majesty hello from me and that I’ll be writing to him soon regarding better travel and trade routes._


	7. Letter 7

_We did, actually. It’s awesome. I won’t use Xingan fighting on you (probably), but Al says he makes no promises (I have no idea what he’s trying to insinuate)._

_I think Al’s torn. The armor sucked, but that slap would have hurt a lot less. The only thing he’s injured is his dignity, he’ll be fine._

_Stop , Roy, you’re making me blush._

_Well, if you put it that way, we’ll have to come to Ishval for coffee._

_Ed_

_PS: Ling says hi back and he’ll be awaiting your proposal, you brownnosing idiot. Also, we’re going to Youswell now, reply-wise. Just send it to Mayor Halling, he’ll get it to me._


	8. Letter 8

_Now I’m scared. And surprised you know words like ‘insinuate’. (Don’t kill me)_

_Are you being sarcastic? It’s hard to tell without seeing your face._

_I’ll have a cup of coffee waiting for you._

_How is Youswell doing? Are they up and running again?_

_Roy_

_PS: It’s called being polite, Ed. Maybe you should try it?_


	9. Letter 9

_What’s that supposed to mean? I know big words too, you bastard._

_Yes, I’m being sarcastic, you idiot._

_Fan-fucking-tastic. I would travel to the ends of the earth for good coffee._

_They’re doing great, actually. Positively flourishing. (See? Big words!)_

_We’re leaving Youswell now and heading home. Maybe we’ll see you soon._

_Ed_

_PS: Being polite is for politicians and manipulative bastards. Oh wait, that fits perfectly, doesn’t it?_


	10. Letter 10

_Dear Ed,_

_You left so suddenly I couldn’t explain myself. I’m really sorry Ed, I don’t know what came over me. I hope you can forgive my lapse in judgment, I realize my actions weren’t appropriate._

_I can’t say that I actually regret any of it, but if I wouldn’t have been so inebriated I would not have done it. I feel like I took advantage of your drunken state, even if I didn’t mean to, and I really am sorry for that._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and that you both got home alright._

_Yours,_

_Roy_

_P.S.: I have enclosed your belated birthday present, as I feel like the last ones were not appropriate for one’s 20 th birthday. _


	11. Letter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is an incredibly long letter

_Dear Roy, you are a colossal idiot for thinking that this is your fault._


	12. Letters from Chapter 14 in

 

**Ed to Roy (and the other people currently in Ishval)**

_Roy,_

_I know I haven’t written in a while (sorry), but Al and I have met the most amazing people here in Aerugo and I just had to tell you about them. There’s an Ishvalan woman here, I think you’d like her. She’s an artist._

_Today, she showed us her paintings and her journals. She painted Ishval before the war and the slow build up to it. She wrote of it in every language she knows._

_Seeing as you’re the guy trying to restore it to its former glory, I made photographs of all her paintings. Once we’ve translated her journals, we will bring you a copy._

_You might recognize some people in the paintings. If you look closely, I think you can even see Hohenheim in one of them._

_Her husband is a cab-driver and he spotted us at the train station when we arrived. He actually ran after us for a good mile to invite us to dinner with his Amestrian wife. It was a bit of a shock when said Amestrian wife was an Ishvalan, but it was short lived._

_I know her brother, Asif, actually. He got treated by Winry’s parents and lives in Liore now._

_She made stew that tasted just like our mother’s. Makes sense, I guess, since Resembool is so close to Ishval and the spices must have made it there somehow._

_Calogero (the husband) found us someone to teach us some Aerugan Alchemy and boy will you love it when you see it._

_I hope everyone is doing okay out there in Ishval. Give them Al and my love, will you?_

_And show Scar the picture of the doctors. I think he’ll appreciate it._

_Ed_

_PS: Happy birthday, General Bastard. (From both of us)_

_\-----_

**Ed to Armstrong**

_Hey Armstrong!_

_Al and I were in Aerugo and we met the most awesome couple. The husband, Calogero, he saw us at the train station and ran after us to invite us to his home because his wife is Amestrian._

_We got a bit of a shock when we got there, though. His wife, Aisha, is an Ishvalan. She’s really nice and she made us stew that tasted like home._

_Anyway, Aisha is an artist and she painted Ishval the way it looked before the war, the war itself and everything in between. She wrote journals too. I’m hoping we’ll be able to get a copy to you someday._

_I spotted some friends in those pictures, I think you will too._

_Hope you’re well,_

_Ed_

_PS: Al says hi_

\-----

**Ed to Winry**

_Hey Win._

_Sorry for the silent treatment. If it’s any consolation, I haven’t spoken to anyone else either._

_Al and I are okay, we met some really cool people in Aerugo! There’s a guy named Calogero who saw us at the station and ran after us to invite us to dinner with his Amestrian wife who it turns out is an Ishvalan artist. Her name is Aisha._

_She wrote some journals about pre-war Ishval and the war. She also painted things. And there’s one painting I think you’ll like. I enclosed some pictures for you._

_Give our love to Paninya and everyone at Rush Valley, alright? And if you happen to go to Resembool any time soon, give our love and those pictures to Granny and Hohenheim, yeah?_

_Ed_

_PS: Al says hi. He’s not mad, but he says he won’t be writing for a while, I’m sorry._

_\-----_

**Armstrong Reply**

_Thank you_

_\-----_

**Winry Reply**

_Thank you_

_\-----_

**Pinako Reply**

_Thank you_

_\-----_

**Scar Reply**

_Thank you for this kindness. I would like to meet that woman and read those journals. Please enclose some form of reaching her by return post. Thank you again._

_Faraj_

\-----

**Team Mustang Reply**

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_Thanks so much for sharing this with us. We think we’ll be able to rebuild Ishval properly, knowing what it was like before the war. These pictures will go a long way towards healing the wounds both sides have suffered, as will the journals once they are published._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Riza, Kain, Heymans, Vato, Havoc and Miles_

_PS: The General very much enjoyed that present. He’s been practicing like a maniac instead of doing his paperwork._

_\-----_

**Roy Reply**

_Dear Ed,_

_Firstly, good to hear from you again. I was a bit scared you were still mad at me. Did you know, your father payed me a visit. That return letter you sent? He came to deliver it personally. Now I know where you and Alphonse get your scary look from. It’s kind of funny, because he has that one raised eyebrow expression that you both get when I try to bullshit my way out of something._

_Secondly, thank you both so much everything in that package. The letter alone made my day. Though I’m a little bit scared now and will be doing extensive research on what Aerugan Alchemy is. Please tell me it has nothing to do with water, I don’t think my dignity will survive that._

_Those paintings are works of art. The attention to detail is astonishing. I think she should try selling copies of her paintings and journals everywhere (especially around Amestris), or give them to a museum. A great many people need to see them, I think. If you give me her address, I will be in touch. I know some proprietors of art galleries._

_Is that Hohenheim on the hill in the picture with Armstrong? You said he was somewhere, that seemed like the only place he could be._

_Also thank you both so much for the knives. I honestly have no idea how the ones with two ends are supposed to work, I think you’ll have to show me. They look Xingan in design and I can’t seem to find anybody who has any idea what they even are, let alone how to use them. Emperor Ling just laughed in my face when I called him. He’s quite rude for royalty. No wonder you got along so well._

_Alphonse: the colors are a nice touch. I’m assuming that was you, since Ed would never think of something so ‘insignificant’._

_I don’t know who did the stitching, but thank you either way, that must have taken an eternity._

_I think Hawkeye is getting annoyed with me. I haven’t done any paperwork since I got them and have been to see Shula multiple times already trying to figure out the knives I’m unfamiliar with. She advised me not to try any more practicing or I might cut something vital and to get an expert to show me how to use them. I think I’ll listen to her._

_Everybody was very touched by the paintings. I think they’ll send their own letter in response._

_Hoping to see you both soon,_

_Roy_


End file.
